User blog:Bubblesplosion/Bubble Boi's Update Guide (lol im nub xd)
ok ok this is good. maybe not so good. maybe its dead. but that would make it... spoooooooopyyyyyyy. the new gear The Coconut Canister The Coconut Clogs The Petal Wand The Petal Belt ''petal wand so the petal wand is a collector. you probably know that lol. it is better than the porcelain dipper in most aspects except for the fact that the porcelain dipper collects more white pollen in terms of raw numbers. however, since the petal wand's passive ability more than makes up for this, this is generally considered the best tool in the game. passive ability time! passive: every three scoops, the petal wand shoots out a little (actually big) flower shuriken that, if it hits any bee, will: *''convert 10,000 (plus five percent of that bee's conversion amount) pollen to honey instantly.'' this is a great ability and allows afk grinding. also, if used at the hive, the shuriken will still hit bees and help convert faster. what the petal wand costs: 1.5b honey (1,500,000,000) 75 enzymes (try to grind pineapples in the pineapple patch for this, although people grinding for this usually have a lot of extra pineapples.) 25 glitter (the memory matches plus nighttime should provide more than enough materials for this.) 10 star jelly (constantly do memory matches and you will get these very easy.) 1 spirit petal (probably the hardest part. just do field boosters and use some of the new items for the spirit bear quests.) and that's it for that! time for... ''coconut canister so the coconut canister is a backpack. you probably already know that lol. it is better than all of the other backpacks without any doubt there. passive ability time! passive: cool shield thing activates when you take damage. it lasts for ten seconds and has a five minute cooldown. while the shield is active: *summons 5 falling coconuts.'' *''player cannot take damage. *x1.25 bee attack boost.'' this is an amazing ability, and can really help in tight situations like stick bug. passive: every five inspire tokens summons 5 falling coconuts. really no explanation needed. this is a REALLY good ability because it basically means a coconut for every inspire token, and when you have a lot of gifted bees, you really profit. what the canister costs: 25b honey (25,000,000,000 ((OOF))) 150 tropical drinks (just grind the coconut crab, plus the occassional one from extreme memory match.) 100 coconuts (honestly not bad, just kill the crab some times and do memory matches.) 150 red extracts (just grind a lot of fruits, and maybe even buy some royal jelly.) 150 blue extracts (same thing as the one above.) and we are done for that! the coconut canister is found in the coconut cave, only accessible once coconut crab is dead. time for... ''coconut clogs 'the myth...' 'the legend...' '(honestly the most boring item...)' 'THE COCONUT CLOGS!!' so the coconut clogs are some boots. you probably already know that lol. these are NOT the best boots, unless you prefer having a higher boost in your coconut efficiency. otherwise, the gummy boots are the best boots. however, owning these boots will allow you to have its passive ability even while wearing the gummy boots. passive ability time! passive: whenever you get hit by a falling coconut, you will: *get a 1x haste stack and your bees will go super speed for about two seconds.'' this ability isnt AMAZING, but it is still helpful here and there. what the clogs cost: 10b honey (10,000,000,000) 100 coconuts (pretty easy) 50 tropical drinks (just grind crab) 100 glue (do gummy sprouts and pop your glue dispenser daily) 100 oil (just craft a bunch and do memory matches ((mostly night and extreme memory match))) alright, we are done here now time for the second petal item....... ''petal belt! tired of lame, boring honeycomb belts? want something to match your sweet new petal wand? get yourself the.... petal belt!! this belt is statistically better than the petal wand. it is amazing and will allow you to stay in the field forever if you activate its passive quick enough. passive ability time! passive: whenever you collect thirty of ANY boost token, the belt will: *fire thirty shurikens in a circle around you (not all of them at once) which, if any of them hit a bee, they will instantly convert 10,000 (plus 5% of that bee's conversion amount) pollen to honey.'' like i mentioned before, this ability will allow you to stay in a field FOREVER if you activate it quick enough. it is one of, and if not the best, passive abilities. what the petal belt costs: 1 spirit petal 15b honey (grind as much as possible. do field boosters. should be done in no time if you have petal wand and one of the last three masks.) 25 star jellies (do memory match and stick bug.) 50 glitter (do your fireflies and ALL of your memory matches whenever possible.) 100 glue (pop your glue dispenser a lot and this will be no problemo.) alright, next we will go on to..... the new items Tropical Drinks Cloud Vials Coconuts Spirit Petals ''tropical drinks tropical drinks are a new crafting material used for the items inside the coconut cave. when consumed, a tropical drink will give you the following buffs for ten minutes: *x1.25 white pollen'' *''5% critical chance'' 50 tropical drinks are required for the coconut clogs and 100 are required for the coconut canister (along with other materials. tropical drinks can be obtained by killing the coconut crab, crafting them, memory matches, or from sprouts. they also have a very low chance of randomly spawning in the coconut field. you need 2 enzymes, 2 oil, and ten coconuts to craft them in the blender. ''cloud vials cloud vials are a new item. when consumed, a cloud vial will spawn a cloud in the field you are in for 3 minutes. cloud vials can also be donated to the wind shrine at any point AFTER donating a spirit petal for a chance to get a tame windy bee. cloud vials are most easily obtained from codes and wild windy bees. you can also get them from memory matches, repeatable quests, and robux packs. coconuts coconuts are a crafting material used for the items inside the coconut cave. when consumed, a green circle will appear on a random spot in the field and a couple of seconds later, a coconut will drop down in the designated area of the circle. being anywhere in the circle when it drops down (even if you are above the circle) will cause you to convert pollen from your backpack into honey tokens, in a similar fashion to the honey mask's passive ability. there is many ways to obtain coconuts: *they can spawn randomly in the coconut field *from the coconut crab *memory matches *sprouts in the coconut field will yield coconuts *repeatable quests *killing mobs *the coconut dispenser (in the coconut cave) *robux packs spirit petals spirit petals are crafting materials used for the items in the petal shop. spirit petals are probably the rarest item in the game, and cannot be consumed. you can obtain a spirit petal by completing 10 of spirit bear's quests. she has 30 quests in total, so you can only obtain 3 in total. this is the only known way of getting a spirit petal. spirit petals can be used for: *crafting the petal belt *crafting the petal wand *donating to the wind shrine, so you can have the chance to get a tamed windy bee now time for the best part (not rlly lol) new characters (includes bees) Windy Bee Spirit Bear Sun Bear (return) windy bee so windy bee is a...bee. smooth, bubble, smoooooooth. anyway, it is a cool bee that summons tornados and clouds. its first ability is tornado. it summons a tornado that not only collects massive pollen, but constantly does damage to anything it touches with ZERO chance of missing. its second ability is....cloud? this isn't going too well lol. it summons a cloud in a random field (not your lol) kinda to help others. like festive bee, but better. its third ability is white boost. like normal boosts but for white. how to get windy bee: you first must donate a spirit petal to the wind shrine. then, donate cloud vials. each time you donate anything, a secret stat called "favor" increases. the more favor you have, the higher the chance you'll get a windy bee when you donate cloud vials. windy bee is best bee. i mean best event bee. for pollen, at least. spirit bear spirit bear is GIRL. she give quests. they are harder than any other quests you've ever seen before. you think the first one is hard. 'HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 'you really are a comedian. spirit bear is in the 35 bee area. next to the coconut field. duh. she gives spirit petals every ten quests. she has 30 quests. sun bear don't play me with that crap you know who sun bear is new other things (lame) wind shrine - give stuff, he give stuff back. maybe field boosters. idk. maybe a windy bee. it's in the 35 bee area. memory match - spend honey, get stuff. idk look for it yourself coconut field - field pepper field - field also nobody cares about these things we want those new juicy items. 'BUBBLE OUT!!!''' writing - bubble cool writing - also bubble information - what do ya know, it's bubble! headers - bubble. again. blog posts - idk whoever made blogs a thing Category:Blog posts